User blog:Andrew0218/Herobrine vs BEN Drowned. Dem Epic Rap Battles Off-season
The ghost of Notch’s brother Herobrine, battles against the ghost of BEN in the Majora’s Mask, to see who’s the better gaming creepypasta. Intro DEM EPIC RAP BATTLES! HEROBRINE! VS! BEN DROWNNNNNNNNNNED! BEGIN! 1st beat Herobrine (0:50): To /kill and /kick your ass, and that is my task Send your fairy butt back to Majora’s Mask Notch’s brother against a foolish kid named Ben With my dope flow, you know that you’ll be drowned again Diamond sword, leave you floored, dead and mauled, I’m the lord I’m like a redstone lamp; your brightest moment is like a torch You can try to switch to peaceful, but there won’t be peace For I shall haunt the crap out of you, so you can call yourself Steve BEN Drowned (1:18): B-E-N’s here so prepare for a rap overload For this pussy who’s too scared and go on Creative Mode You’re a fake mod, a hoax, so just face the fact You can’t haunt me, blockhead, my server isn’t hacked You might be powerful in Minecraft, but I’m way deadlier You call yourself creepy? Please, even creepers are creepier You shouldn’t have faced me; all of your stories are untrue Now tell me, you’ve met with a terrible fate, haven’t you? 2nd beat BRVR (1:08): BRVR here’s to make this battle bloody There’s no way these freaks can beat this No. 1 plushie This is the one battle that you’ll never survive With my sick rhymes, you are going to be Buried Alive So get the hell out, I’m a god, while you’re just a joke You’re about to be erased like that TV Network of Oak BRVR USED THUNDERBOLT! HIS OPPONENTS ALL ENDED WITH A BLAST! But I must end this verse here, cause GOOD THINGS NEVER LAST 3rd beat Tails Doll & Sonic.exe (0:22): I have now abandoned you, now pass the mic to me It’s Tails Doll from Sonic R and Sonic.exe You losers can’t win this battle, can you feel the pain I’m bringing? So better start running now you pussies, because we’re winning! I hate to tell you the truth but your stories aren’t even true! Once we’re through with you dudes, there won’t be a Round 2 We’ll end this verse here, since we’ve make you all say goodbye So you can keep on spawning fanfics while I haunt Markiplier and Pewdiepie Red (0:44): RUN right now, because you all have no Melissa’s bless It’s a certain death against this MC from NES Sonic, even if you’re fast, you can’t win this race Because rad rhymes from Red is going to melt your Face Herobrine, just like your game, your verses are big filler And BEN, I’ll kill you, but you can’t revive like Godzilla As Red tortured these lame guys within 8 lines He has scared the crap out of them and sent horror to their spines! 4th beat Polybius (0:28): This arcade legend is here to teach you all a lesson Once you’ve played my game, I’ll send you all into depression I’m the creepiest, the most terrifying game ever made So go ahead, step right in and try to play with my arcade Look at me and my machine, you know that I’m much better The best gameplay in history, with beautiful graphics, vector Polybius defeated you all with my vicious attack Now that I’m done with you all, prepare for the men in black Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! DEM EPIC RAP BATTLES! Poll Who won? Herobrine BEN Drowned BRVR Tails Doll and Sonic.exe Red Polybius Category:Blog posts